


Deja Vu

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, M/M, lots of pizza ??? idk, references to Infinity On High era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After recording the new song, The (After) Life of the Party. Pete and Patrick go out for pizza.<br/>But Patrick has a..very bad feeling about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deja Vu

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I only wrote this in 2/3 hours w o w  
> Anyways, I really hope you all like it!  
> 

It was just like any other day for the band and I.

Pete and I were sharing our coffee as we waited for Joe and Andy to get their rear in gear and get to the damned studio.

Today we were going to work on a new song. From the album, “Infinity On High,” and I was pretty excited for this because we were so close to finishing our next album.

Pete had his bass guitar against his hip, and his hand grasping the cup of coffee. He brought the cup to his lips, and sipped it before passing it over to me. 

We barely talked because just each other's company was enough. Or so I thought.

“Trick,” Pete whined and looked at me. 

I sighed and looked back at him. Our eyes meeting briefly. I always loved his amazing chocolate brown eyes.

“Sup?” 

“Can we get pizza after recording?” Pete asked me. 

I sighed again and nodded slowly. 

“Sure we can,” I replied. Even though we had pizza just a few days ago. I couldn't really say no to him.

Pete fist pumped the air, and then hugged me tightly. He kissed my cheek tenderly.

“Thank you Trickster, you're the best,” He spoke elatedly. His lips curled into a warm smile.

“No problem Petey Wetey,” I smiled, and attempted to hug him back. Though I had forgotten about the coffee cup in may hands which was filled with coffee.

“Ahh!” Pete exclaimed as the -thankfully not too warm- coffee spilled on his shirt. 

“Oh my god! I'm sorry!” I exclaimed, and frantically looked around. 

I rushed to the bathroom, and came back with paper towels. I dabbed the shirt to make sure I got most of the coffee out.

Pete sighed. “It's okay Patrick,” He said.

I looked up at him.

“I know you didn't mean too. We can just go to my place or something to change this out before we go get pizza,” Pete told me.

“Okay,” I said slightly relieved. 

I threw the coffee cup in the trash, and then we went back to waiting for Joe and Andy.

At some point Pete made a small whining noise, and I was tapping my foot impatiently. Where the fuck were they? I swear to -

“Sorry we're late,” Joe said, and brought me out of my thoughts. He rushed in quickly with Andy quickly behind him. 

Both of them looked to be very out of breath.

“Traffic can be a real pain in the ass sometimes,” he stated. 

Andy nodded in agreement. 

“Again, we're really sorry,” Joe stated.

I shrugged. “It's cool,” I told them, and waved a hand. “Lets just get on with this.”

Joe nodded. 

I walked over to the rack of guitars, and picked one up. I tuned it before we went to work on The (After) Life of the Party.

I noticed Pete didn't say much, but he still looked at me and grinned brightly. He plugged his bass into one of the amps, and plucked a few strings to make sure it sounded right.

Andy sat down at his drum set, and everything was just about ready. 

Joe grabbed his guitar, and plugged it into an amp just as I did the same.

__

After we all played our parts, we sat down, and listened to the demo. And holy shit I think my mind was just blown. It sounded fucking amazing.

“Good job guys!” I looked to the group, and grinned. “I'm so glad this album is turning out great!” I exclaimed. 

The others smiled back at me.

Wait a minute.

Why did I suddenly get deja vu? Like I had already done this before... but I know I hadn't...

I ignored the feeling, and looked specifically at Pete. 

Pete was beaming at me. “I'm really, really excited for this album too Trick,” he said, but more to me than the others. “I just know it's gonna be great.” 

And I couldn't agree more.

“Alright. Andy and I will be heading off now,” Joe stated, and nudged Andy slightly with his elbow.

I knew that they had had crushes on each other for a while now, but they were too shy to admit it. 

“Alright, see you guys later,” I said, and waved to them as they left. They were probably going to go have dinner or something.

“See you later!” Pete called out to them. I hoped they heard him.

I walked up behind Pete, and wrapped my arms around him. “I love you,” I mumbled.

I felt Pete shudder slightly, but I knew that he was smiling. The raven haired man loved attention, and even more so when I gave it to him.

“I love you Trickster,” Pete replied and leaned back slightly into my arms. But suddenly he perked up. 

He turned around, and looked at me in excitement before saying, “Can we get the pizza now?” 

I chuckled softly, and looked at my watch. It was about 4 PM.

“Yeah. I mean it's only 4,” I said to him. Pete looked at me in confusion.

“No it's 6 PM Patrick,” Pete stated. 

I looked at him in confusion. I quickly glanced at my clock and suddenly it said 9 PM. 

I frowned.

“Stupid thing must be broken,” I mumbled

“It's okay. I'll buy you a new one,” he said to me.

“But yeah.. we can go now,” I said. I reached out, and grabbed his hand gently.

We began to walk out of the studio. 

Pete seemed too happy though... I mean I was glad that he was, but it just seemed and felt weird to see him so happy. But oh well who was I to question happiness?

“You're paying,” Pete chirped up, and poked my nose as we walked.

I just rolled my eyes. “Alright. It's fair since you paid last time we went out,” I said. 

The older man seemed extremely pleased by this.

We walked out, and got into my car.

“Don't forget to stop at my place,” Pete said.

I nodded and we went to his place quickly. He returned with a fresh tight black t-shirt. 

“Is that all you have in your damned closet?” I joked. 

“Yup. Got it all from the Emo Emporium,” he responded in kind.

With that we made our way to our favourite pizza place.

Along the way we spoke of the album, and planned a deadline for it.

“So February 5th?” I suggested, and turned the car 

“Sounds good, I'll talk to Andy and Joe about it later,” Pete responded after thinking for a moment.

So that was one thing down, a billion more to go.

We arrived at the pizza parlour, and I parked in the parking lot near the entrance. 

I didn't really mind that we were having pizza again, seeing as it was a nice day and it was with Pete. As well as we got a song done within a few hours. Plus everyone seemed to cooperate really well.

Usually there would have been a few small fights, mostly about which cords sounded better.

Pete and I got out of the car. I made sure that I locked it, and we walked into the parlour.

We sat down at our favourite table which had a nice view of the park across the street from the parlour. Another reason why I liked this place.

I ordered a pizza, half cheese and the other half pepperoni for Pete. 

The pizza arrived quickly, and we begun to eat.

But just as that happened, suddenly I was at home.

I didn't even know why or how I even got here, but I was. And I was very very confused.

I tried to call Pete, but no matter how many time I dialed his number there was no answer. And at one point it had said this number is no longer in service, but I guess I just dialed it wrong because next time was fine.

So eventually I just assumed he went to sleep. 

But even still.. something felt very very wrong. 

I walked over to my coffee table and grabbed a notebook and pen. I plopped down onto the couch and begun to write lyrics to get my mind off of it. Eventually, somehow, I ended up writing a song about Pete. 

Of fucking course.

After that I fell asleep, or something like that. I'm not sure what was going on anymore, but everything was black. 

I heard a familiar ringing and I knew it was my phone.

Groggily I opened my blue-green eyes and reached into the darkness to pick up my phone. Thankfully it wasn't too far.

I saw it was Joe calling me, and I quickly answered it.

Tiredly I answered with,” hello?”

“Patrick...,” Joe softly said. His tone sounded upset, and that feeling I had had just got 10 times worse.

“What? What is it?” I asked, and sat up in my bed. I was more awake now, and I was very, very concerned.

“It-it's about Pete...,” Joe stated.

“What? What about Pete. Spit it out Joe,” I said. 

“He's dead.”

In that moment I stopped breathing.

I shot awake in my bed. My body covered in a thick coat of sweat, and my chest heaved. 

It took me a moment, but I eventually I got my breathing under control.

I sighed in relief. “It was only a dream,” I said, and repeated for a few more moments. I ran a hand through my blond hair and sighed again.

I turned my attention over to my side where Pete slept, but my eyes landed on nothing.

Nobody was laying beside me.

I froze as I remembered. It's not a dream in 2006. It's reality. It's 2015...

And Pete has been dead for 9 years...


End file.
